Pasatiempo oculto
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: "-Te reto, dibújame aquí y ahora. - no pudo evitar avergonzarse pero sus palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas." [[¡Feliz inicio del Hikari Month!]]


_¡Por fin, el "_ **Hikari Month** _" está aquí! :D_

 _Realmente será estupendo con tanto escrito bello y suculento, por aquí y por allá._

 _Mis primeras publicaciones en este mes de hecho serán mis primeros escritos que iniciaron siendo drabbles pero que ahora he extendido, corregido y concluido, hasta volverlos one-shots._

 _¡Espero cada uno de mis escritos sean de su agrado! :)_

* * *

A **Dashi** , que me inspiro con una imagen y mucha necedad por el chat.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **''Pasatiempo oculto."**

Había llegado una hora antes porque lo conocía bien, bastante bien. Tenía una hora completa en la que tendría que ingeniárselas para despertarlo completamente ya que la acompañaría al centro comercial, sí o sí.

Transcurridos los primeros 15 minutos de la hora en un constante tira y afloja de sábanas entre un moreno semi inconsciente y ella, la notó. Oculta debajo del colchón había una carpeta, en un principio al solo notar las esquinas de esta y las hojas que se podían apreciar en su interior, creyó que era otra más de las revistas pornográficas de su amigo. Pero no lo era, cediendo a su curiosidad, la tomó.

Grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrar en su interior dibujos, de todo tipo: sencillos, rayoneados, caricaturas, retratos elaborados, a color e incluso a tinta... De acuerdo, parecía que no conocía del todo a su amigo, hizo una mueca por ello pero realmente estaba sorprendida. Extendió de par en par la carpeta en el escritorio y comenzó a ver uno a uno los dibujos.

-Dai-chan, no recordaba que dibujaras tan bien... - Y así era, ya que había un "intento de dibujo" grueso, azul y con dos círculos enormes simulando un busto femenino, en cierta cancha deportiva que daba razón a sus palabras. Un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta...

- _Sólo hace las cosas bien si se le da la gana_... - se dijo mentalmente.

Puso los ojos en blanco al mirar uno de la amada Mai-chan de Aomine, ese se notaba era uno de los primeros que había hecho. Luego encontró una caricatura de un labrador de ojos expresivos que movía su cola de lado a lado frente a un chico con calcetas hasta las rodillas, río al percatarse que era una alusión a su rubio amigo y su senpai en Kaijou. Había otra más en el que un muñequito pelirrojo lanzaba unas tijeras como boomerang y estas le regresaban haciéndolo correr, enseguida supo que esa era para el capitán de Rakuzan, así habían otras más sobre sus antiguos compañeros de Teiko y algunos otros de los demás colegios.

Al pasar las hojas encontró un dibujo a lápiz de él y ella cuando pequeños, no tardó en sacar su móvil y fotografiarlo, la siguiente página era un retrato de Kuroko y Nigou.

-¡Kyaaa, esta se la enviaré a Tetsu-kuuun! - dio un gritito bajo, al mismo tiempo que fotografiaba el dibujo.

Así siguió mirando cada una de las páginas, hasta que en un momento los dibujos sólo eran de una persona en específico: Kagami Taiga.

Hace unos meses que él pelirrojo de Seirin y su mejor amigo habían comenzado una relación, había sido inesperado pero ya lo había visto venir. No eran la pareja más normal ya que se la pasaban peleando, jugando algunos de sus interminables one vs one, o comiendo en el Maji Burguer... Aun así, le ponía tan feliz notar esa nueva luz en los ojos zafiros del moreno.

Se apreciaba el afecto en esos trazos donde el pelirrojo se veía sonriente, comiendo e incluso durmiendo.

Encontro una caricatura más, donde Kagami estaba sin color con su uniforme escolar y cuadro a cuadro iba adquiriendo color completamente pero luego se iba quedando desnudo "indefenso", esto le causo tanta gracia que no pudo evitar hacer una travesura...

-¡Qué diablos! - grito un sonrojado pelirrojo al recibir una fotografía de un dibujo suyo desnudo siendo observado por su moreno novio que parecía un felino al acecho de su presa... El mensaje adjunto le sacó miles de preguntas y una irrefrenable necesidad de ir a revisar la habitación de Aomine en su hogar.

 _De: Momoi._

 _"Kagamin, eres la musa de Dai-chan... ;) ;) la mayoría son sobre ti, ¡kyaaa! :3"_

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el mensaje de Momoi le había revelado el talento innato de su novio, tristemente tendría que conformarse a compartir el secreto con ella y con Kuroko, quien había pedido a la pelirrosa que le pasara cada una de las fotografías incluyendo esa donde Aomine acosa a un desnudo Kagami.

¿Por qué Aomine no le había dicho nada?

Esa situación lo molestaba de sobremanera, y por esa razón es que ahora estaba por hacer cosas que nunca creyó realizar: se infiltraría en los dominios de la pantera de Touo, llámese su habitación para obtener la carpeta que Momoi había visto y él no, ese era el problema... ¡Que él no!

Ya había visitado varias veces el hogar del moreno, nunca se había quedado más que unos minutos ya que Aomine prácticamente lo arrastraba fuera de ahí apenas se escuchaba...

-¡Taiga, mi pequeño! ¿Qué haces por aquí? - el efusivo saludo de la señora Aomine cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero sí, por esa razón en específico es que su pareja se lo llevaba rápidamente del lugar, alejándolo sin siquiera dejarlo saludar correctamente a su progenitora quien lo regañaba por lo grosero que era frente a las visitas. El moreno por su parte sólo gruñía que era su Kagami y que no lo compartiría.

-¿No me digas que el desobligado de Daiki olvido que vendrías? Él todavía no llega de donde haya tenido que ir... - Kagami sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer, él bien sabía que el moreno no estaría en casa.

-No se preocupe. Sólo vine por... - _de acuerdo, hubiera sido bueno pensar en una excusa primero Kagami_ , se recriminó mentalmente. -¡Unos libros! - _hubiera dicho videojuegos_ , se lamentó ahora por su falta de creatividad.

-Oh, de acuerdo. - le creyó. -Espero no te moleste quedarte solo, voy de salida. Ya sabes donde se encuentra todo, te deseo suerte en el desorden de mi hijo, querido. - se acercó a él para abrazarlo y así dejarlo solo en el lugar.

No pensó que sería tan fácil pero no podía cantar victoria todavía así que se dirigió a la habitación de Aomine, que seguía tan revuelta como la última que la vio. Comenzó su búsqueda hurgando entre cajones, se sintió un pervertido al revisar dónde la ropa interior del peliazul pero la sensación se esfumó cuando contó al menos seis prendas suyas ahí.

-¡Maldito Ahomine! - gruñó por lo bajo, a este paso se quedaría sin nada que ponerse.

Revisó en el armario, hallando más ropa suya y los preciados zapatos deportivos del moreno. Debajo de la cama, encontró los libros que debería tener en el escritorio pero, la carpeta de dibujos no daba señales de su ubicación.

Entonces, al sentarse en la cama escuchó un crujido. Levantó el colchón comprobando una vez más lo pervertido que Aomine era, la cuantiosa cantidad de revistas de su amada Mai-chan lo demostraban.

Bufo molesto, regresando el colchón a la base. Entonces, la vio.

La carpeta azul estaba cubierta por algunas revistas, sonrió triunfante en el momento en que la tuvo entre sus manos. Enseguida observó los dibujos que Momoi le había mostrado a él y a Kuroko por mensajes.

El carmín de su rostro se fue mezclando con el tono de su cabello, hasta el punto en que no se sabía dónde iniciaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Esa fue la reacción física de Kagami al ver con sus propios ojos los trazos dedicados de su pareja en cada retrato y caricatura suya...

-Invasión a propiedad ajena... - se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos morenos le rodearon por la cintura mientras le susurraban al oído su delito. -Deberían arrestarte.

-Ahh, ¿q-que haces aquí?

-Es mi casa, idiota. - le respondió en son de burla ante esa pregunta tan obvia. Se separó del pelirrojo para tomar su carpeta. -Es otro él que debería de explicar que hace aquí.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te gustaba dibujar? - pregunto directamente al notar que Aomine quería esconder de nuevo su pasatiempo.

-Tch, es cosa mía. - respondió sin más, causando que Kagami frunciera el entrecejo.

-¡También son cosas mías mis boxers y aun así te los robas! - le recrimino, captando al momento que había confesado uno de sus actos. De nuevo su rostro lo traiciono al igual que lo había hecho su lengua.

-¡JAJAJA, revisaste mi ropa interior! ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora Bakagami? - sonrió el moreno triunfante, mientras acorralaba de nuevo a su pareja contra el escritorio. -¿Hiciste algo más? - le miro sugerente mientras rozaba más el cuerpo de su pelirrojo.

-¡Maldito Ahomine, no fue con esa intención! - le recrimino, mientras pensaba si subirse al escritorio y de ahí saltar por la ventana. El contacto de los labios ajenos con los suyos lo hizo quedarse en el lugar. -E-enserio quería ver tus dibujos... - susurro sobre estos, causando que el sonrojo naciera ahora sobre el de piel morena.

-Además, me llamas pervertido y tú me dibujaste desnudo. - le acusó haciendo que Aomine se avergonzara más, tal vez se aprovecharía un poco de la situación. -Y no me parecía en nada a esos dibujos porno. - eso era mentira, él lo sabía. Aomine también, la determinación en su mirada lo delataba. Kagami espero alguna frase como: " _él único que puede vencerme dibujandote soy yo mismo_ " o alguna por ese estilo. Antes de que continuara, prosiguió.

-Te reto, dibújame aquí y ahora. - no pudo evitar avergonzarse pero sus palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas. -Dibújame, como una de tus chicas de manga.

-¿S-sin nada, nada? - la mirada azul estaba ensombrecida, la lujuria se podía notar en ella. -Taiga, estás jugando con fuego y te puedes quemar...

-Lo haré. - Aomine estaba sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo Kagami era tan... -Espero termines antes que él. - detuvo su pensar al sentir la mano de su tigre presionando su miembro, maldijo mentalmente ante el acto, ¿desde cuando Kagami era tan cínico?

Unos minutos después Aomine se encontraba sentado, deseando estar amarrado ya que la escena ante sus ojos lo hacía querer levantarse de esa maldita silla cada segundo que transcurría.

Kagami Taiga expuesto, completamente desnudo frente a él, en su cama, en una casa sola...

¿De verdad estaba empeñado a dibujarlo?

Si, lo estaba.

-¡Maldito Bakagami, me retas porque sabes que no me negaré! - gruñó por lo bajo sin percatarse que el modelo lo había escuchado, acentuando así la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su sonrojado rostro.

-Créeme tu pose a lo _Titanic_ está muy buena pero yo no te dibujaré con eso puesto. - el pelirrojo arqueo una de sus singulares cejas, para enseguida comprender a que se refería su pareja. El anillo que lo unía a Tatsuya, su hermano. -Cómo vas, quítatelo.

* * *

Veinte minutos habían transcurrido, la primera mitad del tiempo así como la fuerza de voluntad del moreno quedó plasmada en una figuraba apenas delineada... La otra mitad eran garabatos, maldiciones y disimulados frotes que Aomine le daba a su entrepierna.

-¡Al diablo! - se dijo mentalmente, Kagami parecía incluso dormido, ¡era demasiada la tentación!

Rápidamente, tomó su teléfono y después de desactivar el sonido, las fotografías se fueron dando. Una oportunidad así no se desaprovecha, ya luego haría el dibujo, por que sin duda lo haría.

De un momento a otro se encontró en las mismas condiciones que Kagami. Fue subiendo a la cama y al cuerpo de su pareja, que en efecto estaba dormido, lamio el miembro de su chico haciéndolo despertar poco a poco, observó la presión en los ojos de Kagami. Siguió su camino degustando el bien formado torso, hasta que al lamer el pezón izquierdo la mirada rubí se mostró primero en pánico, luego en shock y por último en enojo.

-¡Que crees que haces Ahomine! - la sonrisa lujuriosa del agredido no se hizo esperar, tomó ambas manos de su pareja aprisionándolas y lo beso, mandando de paseo el enojo de Kagami. Aun así, la conciencia seguía con él y se hizo presente al despegarse sin quererlo, de los labios de Aomine.

-T-tu madre... ¿Y si regresa? - el moreno lo beso de nuevo, como queriendo que ya no pensara. Kagami insistió.

-Volverá tarde, se encontrará con mi viejo, saldrán a comer y dar vueltas y... ¿Podemos seguir? - sus padres tenían una rutina los fines de semana, nunca fallaban, al menos esperaba que hoy no fuera esa ocasión.

Se dejaron llevar por el deseo y su amor, no había mejor forma para Aomine que memorizar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kagami que esta. Ya luego lo dejaría plasmado en un dibujo, y se lo restregaría en su cara de Bakagami.

Mientras, el pelirrojo celebraba con las caricias de su pareja, la victoria de que Aomine no halla resistido a su deseo y no hubiera hecho el dibujo, no era un triunfo en un one vs one pero no se quejaba.

Eso, ya lo haría en una semana cuando el peliazul le enseñara su nueva ilustración y descubriendo de paso, el fondo erótico que ahora este llevaba en su teléfono.

* * *

 _¡Desde ya, gracias a los lectores y a los que se animen a dejar review! :)_


End file.
